1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to epoxide modified polyoxyalkylene diamine mixtures and thickened aqueous fluids therefrom. More specifically, the invention relates to aqueous fluids thickened with a selected 3000 to 9000 molecular weight polyoxyalkylene diamine reacted with a hydrophobic epoxide.
The thickened fluids are useful for water/glycol based hydraulic fluids, cosmetics and surfactant solutions.
2. Other Thickeners in the Field
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,499 to McCoy et al. discloses water-soluble salts of polymers prepared by the reaction of polyoxyalkylene diamines and diepoxides. The diamines are of the formula: H.sub.2 NCH(CH.sub.3)CH.sub.2 O(CH.sub.2 CH(R)O).sub.x CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)NH.sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,837 to McEntire et al. discloses water-glycol fluids made from polyoxyalkylene thickeners. These thickeners are prepared by the reaction of ethylene oxide with a 10 to 50 carbon atom hydrophobe such as dinonylphenol in a specified ratio.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,436 and 4,354,956 to Camp disclose polyethylene glycol fatty acid diesters used as thickening agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,351 to Camp discloses ethylene oxide adducts of coconut fatty acid amine, coco fatty acid and oleic acid for use as thickeners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,440 to Schwartz et al. discloses a carboxylic acid having 5 to 20 carbon atoms, a thickener which is a polyether polyol of molecular weight of 1000 to 40,000 prepared by reacting ethylene oxide with at least one active hydrogen-containing compound and at least one alpha-olefin oxide or alcohol or glycidyl ether.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,312 to Genjida et al. discloses thickeners comprising a water-soluble polymer. The polymer contains a polyamide residue bonded to an oxyalkylene chain. Suitable polyamides include the condensation product of a polycarboxylic acid and a polyamine. Examples of polycarboxylic acids include adipic acid and polymerized fatty acids (dimer acids). Suitable polyamines include aliphatic polyamines such as ethylene diamine, propylene diamine and butylene diamine.